El Predator en la Facultad Mortal Kombat
by Khameleon la Matriarca
Summary: Con la salida de MKX, el Predator es invitado al juego pero también deberá pasar por la misma locura en una facultad junto a su melliza mayor para obtener algo que es superior a su tecnología extraterrestre, no será una facultad normal sino que estarán en la FACULTAD MORTAL KOMBAT.


Primero nos centramos en el planeta natal… no hablamos de nuestro planeta Tierra sino del planeta de los predators, el Yautja Prime aunque originalmente no se llama así, solo lo llamaron como se les hincho su regalada gana… En fin, en el muy soleado planeta que arde un chingo como el mismísimo infierno, estaban en una especie de habitación un joven cazador discutiendo con su anciano padre donde a pesar de que el señor ya tenía sus años encima, seguía conservando un cuerpazo desde que era muy joven… fiu, fiu.

En fin, el joven yautja que parecemos le calculamos como unos 20 años humanos porque su edad nos es desconocida, le llamaremos Mes, porque los yautjas son como los huracanes, pero cambiando de tema, le reclamaba a su padre por algo que le resulto absurdo:

-Papa, ¿no es una broma verdad? ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que vaya a una mugrosa escuela repleta de humanos idiotas? ¿Y además no poder cazarlos?- preguntaba haciendo pucheros de niño chiquito.

-Hijo, no se trata de una escuela normal, sino que esa escuela te servirá para que obtengas algo para eliminar a esos molestos malasangres y también para educarte…- dijo estresado.

-Pues que te diré… ¡NO IRE! ¡MANDA A OTRO!- grito apoyando ambas manos en la mesa del escritorio.

-Sabía que dirías eso, ya te registre, te compre los útiles, el lunch, ¡TODO! ¡YA ESTA TODO PAGADO!- grito levantándose de su asiento.

-NO, ENTONCES NO IRE- miraba a los lados:-¡ME-ME VOY A ESCAPAR!- dijo arrojándose hacia la ventana pero se atoro:-¡MALDICION, ME ATORE!- exclamo pataleando.

-A ver, deja que te ayude- dijo agarrándolo del cinturón.

-No, no me ayudes-

-Oh, hijo, ¿estas engordando?- pregunto espantado.

-¡NO! ¡ES LA P*TA VENTANA! – gritaba pataleando.

-No, te estas descuidando, yo a tu edad tenia a muchas hembras de tu raza tras de mí, incluyendo a tu madre-

-Papa, no puedo respirar- chillo la voz.

-Primero mete la panza-

-Papa, no me toques, me haces cosquillas, jajajajaja-

-Hijo, deja de…- no pudo terminar porque su hijo se resbalo y no pudo sostenerlo.

Mes se deslizo por el techo inclinado pero no contaba que dos desafortunados yautjas que iban paseándose muy inocentes les haya servido para amortiguar su caída aplastándolos pero no los mato.

Mes se levantó desorientado y se fue corriendo tirándose a perder:

-No podrás escapar hijo mío, ¡HIJA!- exclamo.

Apareció una fémina yautja, a nuestra yautja pirueta diría critic, que tenía por atuendo un vestido entallado de mangas largas ligeramente acampanadas de color blanco, que cae justo debajo de sus muslos. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de su pechonalidad. Debajo, lleva su traje de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido. Sus rastas le llegan hasta las rodillas adornadas con tubos largos de color blanco y anillos de color plateados. Y para finalizar calza sandalias de color blanco:

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece padre?- pregunto la chica yautja.

-Hija mía, ve por tu hermano, ustedes irán a la Tierra pero no a cazar sino que estarán en una escuela, tu hermano será estudiante y tu maestra, quiero que uno de ustedes obtengan algo para eliminar tanto a los malasangre como a la muerte negra-

-Supongo que mi hermano escapo, no llegara lejos, no te preocupes padre, iremos a esa escuela- dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

-Confió en ti, por algo eres mi primogénita y la princesa del clan-

-Sera un placer- dijo retirándose.

Aquí llamaremos a la predator hembra como Luna, esta seguía el rastro de su mellizo cuando de repente sintió que alguien la agarro de las rastas pero no las jalo, se dio la vuelta y era su hermano:

-Así que padre te mando- dijo que seguía sosteniendo los "cabellos" de su hermana.

-Hermanito mío, iremos a la Tierra, te guste o no, lo haremos por el bien de todos- dijo amable juntando sus manos.

-¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Tú también?- se exalto soltando las rastas de su hermana.

-Así es…-

-NO, NO, ESTO NO LO TOLERO, ¡AHORA VOY A TENER QUE CONVIVIR CONTIGO!- grito decaído.

-¿Eso te molesta?-

-Contigo no hago nada divertido, estaré mega aburrido estando allá y además ese viejo rabo verde te cambiara por otra- dijo con malicia.

-Oye, no insultes a mi prometido, puede que sea mayor que yo pero yo lo amo y yo a él, lo conozco bien y no te preocupes, ya le dije de nuestra situación-

-No aguantara- dijo burlándose de brazos cruzados.

-De todos modo iremos los dos a la Tierra hacer el deber, quieras o no, no cazaras a ningún humano, como tu hermana mayor que soy, harás lo que YO ordene- dijo señalándose con el pulgar.

-Tendrás que vencerme- dijo confiado tronándose los nudillos.

TRES DORITOS DESPUES…

Mes estaba en el suelo aturdido medio muerto y su melliza estaba sacudiendo sus manos:

-Ves hermanito, sabía que no tenías oportunidad contra mí porque siempre te gano en las peleas-

-Bien hecho hija mía, tu prometido ya alisto la nave y todo lo necesario para su viaje-

-Gracias padre, ¿pero exactamente qué es lo que necesitamos?, y además, ¿en una escuela?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-El lugar a donde irán no es un colegio común y corriente, ahí no hay niños sino peleadores que poseen habilidades sobrehumanas, ustedes se infiltraran y obtendrán un poder que nosotros y nuestro clan necesitaremos-

-¿Me podrías dar una pista?-

-Lo siento pero no- dijo apenado:-Yo mismo ni lo sé, perdóname- dijo siendo abrazado por ella.

-No te preocupes padre, mi hermano y yo lo averiguaremos-

-A veces me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, yo la extraño :'c-

-Yo también pero no me hagas llorar TnT- dijo y su padre lloro estando ambos abrazados.

-Ya llegue, oigan porque lloran, no hagan eso, me hacen llorar también TnT- decía el prometido de Luna y uniéndose al abrazo.

Mes se levantó del suelo y vio a los tres llorando:

-Maldita eres una… hey porque todos lloran, me duele mucho TnT- decía llorando igual y uniéndose al abrazo.

5 minutos después se separaron para secarse las lágrimas:

-En fin, ¿Por qué estábamos llorando?- dijo Mes confundido.

-Por nuestra madre- respondió su hermana.

-Ahh, la extraño- dijo empezando a llorar.

-Por favor no, ya es suficiente- regaño su padre.

-Bueno, como decía ya está todo listo, ahora solo quedan irse- dijo su prometido

-Oww, te voy a extrañar mi querido Wolf-

Así es señores, el prometido de Luna es Wolf, el protagonista de la película de AVP 2, lo quise poner ahí porque le tome cariño pese a que la película fue un asco Dx. Como es elite y es un yautja experimentado le pondremos la edad de entre 35 y 40 años, más o menos:

-Te extrañare mi Luna bella- dijo abrazándola y ¿besándola?

Ella lo abrazo del cuello y le respondió el ¿beso? Aunque no se bien pero imagínenselos pero parece que la besando pero no lo hacen por sus colmillos ni mucho menos si tienen lengua, no se :/

-Ay no, por favor no, que asco- dijo volteándose a ver a su padre.

-Hijo, míralos hacen bonita pareja- decía emocionado y orgulloso.

-Papa, si te das cuenta que mi hermana es una niña comparada con ese viejo-

-Hijo, respétalo, es un elite y…-

-¿Acaso le debías dinero a ese viejo? Por qué si es así, pienso que la vendiste-

Aquí va una escena dramática:

El padre le da una cachetada al estilo telenovela, Mes con todo el dolor del alma posa su mano en sus colmillos izquierdos, Wolf y Luna dejaron lo que estaban haciendo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y fueron hacia Mes:

-Papa, ¿porque le pegaste?- decía revisando a su mellizo pero este se apartaba.

-Porque te insulto, sabes que tu hermano jamás estuvo de acuerdo con su compromiso-

-Pero no tenías por qué pegarle-

-Suegro, su hija tiene razón y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con su hijo mientras la besaba y manoseaba, digo abrazaba a su hija pero en verdad yo la amo y es la hembra de mi vida, quiero que ella sea mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos-

-Ayy, Wolf, que bueno que pienses así, me encantaría tener nietos pero no ahora y quiero que tu cuñado te respete-

-Ok, cuente por ello y no se preocupe por su hijo, no me afecta en lo que dice-

-Muy bien, te elegí porque me caes bien-

-Bien padre, nos vamos, vámonos Mes-

-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo!- exclamo enfurecido.

-No me dejas opción cuñado- decía apareciéndose detrás.

-Pero que…-

No termino la frase porque fue noqueado por Wolf, haciéndolo ver estrellas:

-Espero que me perdones, cuñado- decía cargándolo.

-Bien, nos retiramos padre y por favor cuida a nuestro clan en mi ausencia-

-Se lo mucho que amas a esta gente y ellos te admiran, ve tranquila-

Ambos padre e hija se abrazan, Luna se retira y va directamente hacia la nave que los esperaba donde también está su prometido:

-Luna, ya puse a tu hermano en su habitación, todavía sigue durmiendo-

-Muy bien Wolf, te voy a extrañar- decía abrazándolo del cuello.

Ambos se besaron otra vez pero no se dieron cuenta que unos cuantos habitantes de Yautja Prime esperaban a la princesa para despedirla, media hora después la princesa recibió su despedida siendo abrazada por toda la gente de Yautja Prime hasta casi destrozarle la caja torácica y asfixiarla.

A duras penas Wolf la llevo a la nave y esta comenzó a elevarse.

El elite se dirigió hacia la gente y grito:

-BIEN, ¿QUIEN FUE EL CHISTOSO QUE LE TOCO LAS BUBIS A MI PROMETIDA? ¡PORQUE SON MIAS Y DE NADIE MAS!- gritaba mientras señalaba con su dedo.


End file.
